


Scrub Me Deck

by tigersharktimes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Desire, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Jack finds a new course.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Scrub Me Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Posted on my website. Not revised.

  
Jack watched his nemesis fighting a headache, scrubbing the deck of the _Pearl_. Even dirty and damaged, he held on to his pride, the eyes a blazing green, the hair a stormy sea, looking far from beaten. He moved in the most sensual way, drawing Jack's eyes irresistibly to that fine arse. His ruined uniform and his soaked wig mocked Jack, defying his authority.  
At sunset, Jack took the challenge, luring the officer into his cabin, tasting the intoxicating combination of flesh and pride, panting ravenously.  
"Ye can scrub me deck any time."  
"Nothing I would lament doing, Mister Sparrow."


End file.
